User talk:Midnight Frost Snow Leopard
Greetings! Greetings, new user! Nightclan hasn't been active for some time, but it's nice to see a new face around! ^^ Frostmoon I see! Most of that would be fine, then; thank you for your edits! Something that I'd recommend changing though is in regards to 'being accused of being mates with a cat from another Clan' - NightClan doesn't exist in an area with multiple Clans, so 'different clans' aren't really a thing unless you mean a cat who's travelled a long way to where they are here. Even with this in mind, it's more likely for them to suspect her of having a rogue, loner or kittypet mate than one from another Clan, per se, since that's simply something NightClan doesn't typically worry about. Lovely, looks good then! One last thing that I noticed: - You describe her eyes as 'they swish on the outside and look almost like blue fire.' What exactly do you mean by 'swish on the outside'? (And yeah, that's valid to assume; this territory is a little too small for more than just one Clan, though :p) Hey, I saw your message but I'm actually not active on this wiki anymore and haven't been for about two years now :x so I would say contact someone else about this because I have no idea what you're actually talking about. Sorry! Tangle I'm pretty sure the other admins have already moved past this wiki, but if you do manage to get a hold of them then good job? I feel I should clarify my earlier inquiry: My question's based more in curiosity, really, because depending on how you play it I'd like to know if it's just a way to describe their very shiny eyes or if it's a condition that can actually be commented on in rp, since knowing ahead of time would make it easier for moderating rps. Thanks for your consideration! I see, I see! Sure, then, that works, I'll approve him on the page. (Just a note that I might leave out your future plans for him on the actual wiki page just so others can have some sort of suspense in regards to that, haha; don't lay all your cards on the table, and all.) Eh, was worth a try lol. Thanks for your edits! It looks fine now, but the usual reminders to remember that cats' eyes don't naturally glow, aha (I've passed it this time because you've indicated that it merely appears as if glowing i.e. shines well). And I mean as long as you abide by the rules Shadowstorm's free to plot whatever he wants I suppose lmao hey i noticed that you went onto another wikia im apart of which has sadly died down, but a new one has been created if you'd like to join and share with others, it's active ! https://warriors-into-the-forest.fandom.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Impurities ★ 22:47, July 9, 2019 (UTC) hey! would you possibly be interested in a wolf roleplay wikia? if so, go to the link below and i'll help you with anything needed :) https://wolves-roleplay-and-fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Wolves_Roleplay_and_Fanfiction_Wikia — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 19:29, July 20, 2019 (UTC) hey there! i just recently finished up making a warrior cats roleplay wikia and was wondering if you would like to take part in the community? it offers several groups and you can even make your own art/backstories for all your characters and i'd appreciate if you would check it out and consider! i'll provide a link below and i'm looking forward to seeing if you join :) thanks! https://warrior-cats-into-the-wild.fandom.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Into_the_Wild_Wiki — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 01:24, August 14, 2019 (UTC)